Sesja 14: Lustereczko powiedz przecie, który demon hasa po świecie?
Mamo! Mamo! Nalej mi no pół kubka tego kislevskiego bimberku, co to pan Smirnov z rana przywiózł. - Khalia zostaw, to dla gości! - Cały czas tylko „dla gości, dla gości” . Do balu jeszcze sporo czasu, nie zaszkodzi spróbować czy się nie zepsuło w drodze. - Bimber się zepsuł w drodze? Do tego kislevski? Dziecko, ty się jeszcze musisz sporo nauczyć. Kto będzie chciał ciebie za żonę jak będziesz takie głupoty opowiadać. - Hoho! Nawet nie potrafisz sobie wyobrazić kto! - No właśnie, już dawno miałam się ciebie zapytać. Przychodzi tu często taki przystojny, trochę leciwy jegomość. Chwilę porozmawiacie, a po chwili już was nie widzę. Co wy… - Palenisko! Szybko, bo wykipi! - Spokojnie, spokojnie! Pilnuję. Jak za krótko będzie się grzało to nie wytrzyma do balu. Córciu, musisz zdecydowanie więcej czasu poświęcać kuchni. A ty zamiast tego co dzień latasz do „Młota i topora”. Pamiętaj, że twoje miejsce jest z rodziną, w Pivanie! - No tak, mamo, ale to przecież mój kochany braciszek kazał mi tam łazić razem z Atticusem! - A widzisz ty gdzieś tu Atticusa albo Shylę? Na Sigmara, jak ja się przez niego zamartwiam! Im starszy tym głupszy. Zachowuje się jak twój ojciec. Co chwilę znika i nie daje znaku życia. To będzie już sześć tygodni odkąd znowu zniknął bez słowa! Sześć tygodni! Może mu się co stało? - Wróci, wróci. Jak by mu się coś stało to bym wiedziała. Czuła bym. - Niech miłosierna panienka ma go w opiece. Ale ja też czuję, że wróci… tym razem wróci… - Mamo! Przestań! Nie zaczynaj znowu! - Ty widziałaś z kim on się zadawał zanim zniknął? Sprowadzał tu jakichś typków spod ciemnej gwiazdy, wieczorami wyłazili! Jak on cuchnął jak wracał. „Armia” gadał! „Armia”! Ja już wiem co to armia, ojciec w armii. Żadna armia, znowu pewnie pracuje dla tych bandziorów. Już myślałam, że w końcu wyjdzie na ludzi. - Akurat to wiem, że z bandziorami pracowała Sinestra, a pomagał jej ten cały Thomas, nie Shyla. Nalej no, późno się robi. - Ehh… no dobrze. - Sobie też nalej. Ostatnio zawsze się denerwujesz jak rozmawiamy o Shyli. Przestań się martwić. Wróci. Po pierwsze – zniknęli całą zgrają, więc jak zwykle sobie poradzą. Przyjaciele go nie zostawią. A po drugie – w czasie balu szykuje się tu niezła popijawa. Nie ma takiej możliwości, żeby mój rodzony braciszek przepuścił taką okazję. - Nie zniknęli razem! Ivana nie ma ledwo cztery tygodnie. Wcześniej też nic nie mówił, tylko skakał przy tym podskarbim i organizował bal. Przynajmniej mnie nie wyrzucił do tego zabitego dechami Topora i Młota. A potem – bach! Jak kamień w wodę. Poszedł i nie wrócił. - Ohhh… ależ to mocne. Już się nie mogę doczekać tego balu! Z chęcią popatrzę jak ten kislevski przysmak pali te samolubne, pański mordy! Hehehe! - Idzie się przyzwyczaić. Nawet smaczne. Powiedz no Khaleńko, co tam na mieście ludzie gadają? - To co zwykle. Że trza uchodźców z Hulgeldal wygnać z powrotem do ich zatrutej mieściny. Że trza te no, dopłaty wycofać dla świątyni Jasnej Panienki i dać więcej na gildie medyków. - Ależ durnoty. Kto w to wierzy? - Ano na przykład pan Zakard. - Gdzie tam. Pan Zakard to roztropny jegomość. Na pewno takich głupot nie powtarza. - Ha! To sama z nim porozmawiaj! Ludzie mówią jeszcze, że czarownicy zaczęli się mścić na prostych ludziach Ubersreiku. Klaus opowiadał, że Gunter widział takiego jednego z wieczora. Czarownik się na niego źle popatrzył i co? Rano Gunterowi wyrosła na nosie kurzajka! Zaczyna się mutować! Pono już łowcy wiedźm go zwęszyli. Chłopaczyna pewnie zabierze nogi za pas i ucieknie póki cały się nie przemienił w zwierzoludzia. - Być nie może! To nie czarownik, jeno zły księżyc na niego spojrzał! Za długo na niebie wisi, wszędzie zielono, aż się nie chce wychodzić na dwór. - Morrslieba sam Sigmar nam zesłał za grzechy kapłanów! Powiadam ci! - A może za grzechy Grafa Sigimunda? Hollszteinowa mówiła, że to też mutant, że w nocy zmienia się w niedźwiedzia. - Hihi, może tak mówi jego nowa wybranka? - Cichaj! Słyszysz! To mój Szyluś! - Co ty też ma… jasny młocie, słyszę! Toż to oni! --------- - Znowu to samo! Shyla jest głupi! Za każdym razem mnie tak wyrzuca! Widziałaś Ivana? Cały we krwi! Co oni robili w tej piwnicy?! Wracają po półtora miesiąca, bez słowa do piwnicy, a teraz zamiast się wytłumaczyć to mnie pogonili! - Khalia musisz się nauczyć, jak mężczyźni chcą porozmawiać w spokoju to im po prostu nie przeszkadzaj… - …tylko podsłuchuj przez otwór w ścianie. Jak zwykle, hihi. Ale Sinestra może z nimi rozmawiać! - Przestań paplać tylko leć do dziury, może się czegoś dowiemy… No! No! Mów co słyszysz! - Ciiiiii! Na razie Ivan ich wypytuje co robili zanim zniknęli. Chyba poszli do Esmeraldy po ostatnie zadanie. Chyba… czekaj… kazała im śpiewać jakieś piosenki w kilku miejscach w Ubersreiuku… które niby wcześniej zniszczyła Lejdi. Czekaj czekaj…. Chcieli coś skomponować dla Thomasa i spotkać się z nim później, ale niby się sprawy popaprały. - Aha, zaczyna się. W ogóle co to za głupie zadania. Za moich czasów to Twój ojciec jak wrócił pierwszy raz z Kislevu to złapał mnie za w… - Ciiiii! Ten młody von Tier wlazł na Wieżę Magnusa i chciał zwrócić uwagę Esmeraldy… zaczął robić jakiś rytuał – pamiętasz, ludzie o tym gadali. Nasze chłopaki też tam byli. Pół Ubersreiku się zleciało. Czekaj. Czekaj. Oj, nie… - Odsuń się, moja kolej! No puść, matka ci każe! Szzz…. Co? Jak to? Mój Szyluś go zabił? Tym dziwnym ustrojstwem od Szygbora? Na Sigmara! Toż to on nas uratował! Ale muszę z nim porozmawiać, zamiast bić trzeba z ludźmi rozmawiać. Już ja mu dam.. - Słuchaj no i powtarza, bo później nigdy nie pamiętasz! - Hmm… o ile dobrze słyszę, Sinestra puściła się z Leopoldem von Brunerem! „Jak to puściłaś” – tak Ivan mówi. O, i to na moście! A nie, zaraz. Popełniła samobójstwo? Nic nie słyszę, chichoczą zamiast opowiadać. Hmm… co za głupoty, jak by się zabiła to by tam nie siedziała. - Mamo nalej bimbru i zrób miejsce profesjonaliście. No… no… to ten Leopold chciał się zabić, ale Sinestra go zagadywała i próbowała uratować. O cholera! Spadł i się zabił! O! A nie, czekaj. Żyje! Cudem! - Spadł z mostu i żyje. Ty chyba masz taki sam słuch jak ja. Albo już za dużo wypiłaś. - Nie nie, dobrze słyszę! Jakiś cud! Atticus go pozbierał z jakichś desek i zaniósł do kapłanów. - A to i dobrze, dobre serce miał ten chłopak. Tylko czemu targnął się na własne życie? - Mówią, że i von Bruner i von Tier oszaleli przez tą Esmeraldę. I z resztą Thomas von Kerstadt też. --------- - Taaak… z tego wszystkiego nie zdążyli napisać nowej piosenki, więc Thomas musiał improwizować prosto z serca. Sinestra niby mu podpowiadała i ludziom zaczęło się podobać, więc zebrał się tłumek. Oj, czekaj, to chyba nie tak. Shyla mówi, że zastraszał ludzi i kazał im klaskać. Hihi. No i poszli śpiewać najpierw pod Wieżę Magnusa… potem… gdzieś… potem… na Marketstrasse…. Potem na most… potem gdzieś… bądź no cicho to usłyszę i powiem! O, i pod bramę wschodnią, razem poszli w sześć miejsc. Taak… A potem, wieczorem na oświadczyny do Esmeraldy. Hihi, czyli jednak im się udało. Dobrze! Zaczęli szeptać, kurwa mać! - Jak ty się wyrażasz panienko! - O już Shyla znowu się drze! Kochany chłop. Weszli do Esmeraldy… a tam pełno luster. Thomas na kolana, zaczyna gadać i…eee… mamo, oni poszaleli. Gadają, że jakaś demonica ich uwięziła w lustrze, a sama wyszła na wolność. Coo…? Mamo, zabiorą nam Shylę.. oddadzą go do hospicjum Shaylitów i zamienią w mutanta… on jest pomylony. Ostatnio już opowiadał o szczurach wielkich jak ludzie. Coś mu się stało. - Ciii! Przestań biadolić! Gadasz i gadasz, co oni tam mówią? - Hmm… chyba się pogubiłam. Teraz Ivan opowiada…. że jak ich nie było to poszedł ich poszukać do tej Esmeraldy… Co? On też oszalał! A myślałam, że my pewnego dnia… ehhh… mamo, on też o tej demonicy mówi. Że od razu ją wyczuł, że napuścił na nią Szygbora… - Przecież Szygbor nie żyje…? - Nie tego! Niedźwiedzia! Mamo… Ivan opowiada jakieś okropne rzeczy… ta demonica… ona… Sigmarze Panie, co ona z nim wyprawiała. Nie powtórzę Ci tego! Za nic! Co za pizda, gorsza od nieboszczka Dariusza… znaczy się… coo? Otwarte trzewia? Niee… mamo, nie powtórzę za nic w świecie! - Gadajże dziewczyno! Nic nie rozumiem z tego paplania, przesuń się! - Nie! Nie słuchaj! - Masz tu kubek, pij! No, lepiej? Otrząśnij się. Ivan pięknie mówi, ale zwykle bardzo koloryzuje, nie wierz mu w każde słowo. Dobry z niego chłop, ale gadane to on ma aż za bardzo! - Uhh… no dobrze. Już mi trochę lepiej. Czekaj no, nadstawię ucha. Atticus opowiada o tym lustrze chyba. Mówi, że byli w jakichś komnatach i uwalniali… co… wspomnienia? Że tam stary von Bruner był…. A wiesz, że magistra von Brunera ktoś ukatrupił kilka dni temu? I resztę chłopów z jego rodziny Mówią, że to Graf, że tak pozbywa się konkurencji przed balem… - Ty mi tu nie o grafie, tylko powtarzaj co gadają za ścianą! - Ale mamo, to same brednie! Oni gadają, że rozmawiali z tymi wspomnieniami i wszystko było na odwrót… i że uwolnili za pomocą naszyjnika i wierszy Esmeraldę i Thomasa… nawet Taran tam niby był i to widział. Ehh… czekaj no mamo, czy my pijemy ten sam bimber, co oni? Może się zepsuł i po tym są zwidy czy co? - Mówisz? Może nie usłyszałaś dobrze. Ostatnio jak gadali o Grafie to mówiłaś, że niby Shyla z Ivanem go zabili, a wszyscy wiedzą, że to ten zmutowany Hans z Bogenhafen. - Racja… ale co zrobić. Shyla mi nic nie chce powiedzieć, jak się mamy inaczej dowiedzieć? A niech tam, posłucham jeszcze chwilę i spać. Późno już, a rano mam nadzieję dotrze to piwo ze Stromdorfu. Już dzisiaj miało być, spodziewam się ich o bladym świcie. - Dziwne. Browar Wodogrzmotów jest drogi, ale zwykle niezawodny. Dostawy przyjeżdżają przed czasem. Może za dużo zamówiliśmy na ten cały bal? - Ciii… słucham. Teraz gadają coś o tym wieprzu co go do piwnicy prowadzili. - Przecież Taran siedział tu z nami, hehe. - Mamo, cicho! Shyla i Sinestra używali jakiejś księgi Ivana…. Oooo… znowu! Co za okropne rzeczy oni wyprawiali! Eee…. Zaraz zaraz. Jakie zielone niebo? Czerwony piach? Armia mutantów? Demon pod postacią łowcy czarownic? Mamo, mi już na dzisiaj wystarczy. Oni już chyba też za dużo wypili. Może jutro wieczorem podsłuchamy coś więcej. - Dobra, zasuń dziurę i idziemy spać. - Dobrej nocy! --------- Od tej rozmowy minął już bardzo pracowity tydzień. Bal Maskowy rozpocznie się za 4 dni!